Thomas' Adventures of Power Rangers Mystic Force
Thomas' Adventures of Power Rangers Mystic Force is the fourth and final upcoming Thomas & Friends/Power Rangers crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas' Adventures of Power Rangers S.P.D.. Plot 20 years ago, in a magic-filled dimension parallel world, the forces of darkness came into power and a war called the "Great Battle" between good and evil began, unbeknownst to the citizens of the human world. An army of the monsters, led by a powerful warrior named Morticon, swarmed into the land with their sights set on taking over the magical realm, the human realm and beyond. In the midst, they combat five wizards, who pushed back against the dark forces. The strongest wizard of all, Leanbow, cast a spell and sent the evil warriors into the Underworld, having the Gatekeeper seal the gates for all eternity. The forces of truth successfully thwarted the dark forces' attempt to take the surface world, but they lost the five wizards, including Leanbow, who sealed himself on their side of the Gate to make sure the evil forces did not escape. In the present day, the city of Briarwood was struck by an earthquake, which was just enough to crack the seal, allowing evil to renew its attempt to invade the earth. The sorceress Udonna, realizing that the forces of evil had returned, sought out the warriors of legend, five teens living in Briarwood, to become the Power Rangers alongside her. While one of the teens was reluctant at first, he realized his destiny and joined the others in the fight against the Master of the Underworld and his numerous minions. When Udonna loses her Ranger powers to the mysterious Koragg, it is up to Nick, Chip, Xander and sisters Madison and Vida, to save the Earth on their own. They are assisted by Udonna's bumbling apprentice, Clare, and eventually Jenji the Genie and his master Daggeron, the Solaris Knight. Using their powerful magic and incredible martial arts skills, the Mystic Force Power Rangers must rely on teamwork to save the day. Later, in a shocking surprise, it is revealed that Koragg is none other than Leanbow, the greatest and strongest of the five original wizards. The good power that was taken from Udonna helps Koragg turn back to his normal self, and he uses his powers to transform into the most powerful defender of truth, the Wolf Warrior. In the end, Leanbow and Daggeron are supposedly killed in a battle with the evil master and the rangers lose their magical powers for initially destroying the Evil Master's body. After this, Necrolai turns good and with the help of Itasis, one of the Ten Terrors of Underworld, who is turned good, from Evil Master's team destroys Sculvin, the most powerful minion of the Master. She then revives Leanbow and Daggeron, sacrificing her powers in the process and turning into a normal woman. After that the people of Briarwood, and the creatures who live in the forest, join with the rangers and transfer their good faith to the rangers, thus returning them their power. The rangers then destroy the Master, after which Nick, Udonna and Leanbow leave Briarwood to meet Nick's adoptive parents. Nick gives Madison his red baby blanket to hold onto as a promise that he would return for her, implying that there could be a romantic relationship between them in the future. Trivia *Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Daisy, BoCo, Trevor, Harold the Helicopter, Mavis, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Smudger, Caroline, Bulstrode, Cranky, Derek, Bertram, Butch, Thumper, Tiger Moth, Lady, Salty, Harvey, Elizabeth, Jack, Alfie, Max & Monty, Oliver, Kelly, Byron, Ned, Isobella, Nelson, Patrick, Buster, Emily, Fergus, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, the Sailor Starlights (Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Star Healer), Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Theodore Tugboat, and Hank guest star in this series. *Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Class 40, George the Steamroller, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Bulgy, The Spiteful Brake Van, S.C. Ruffey, The Horrid Lorries, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, R2-Q5, Bobby Briggs, and the Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk) will work for Morlocks in this series. *''Drake & Josh - Season 4'' and Power Rangers Mystic Force were both released in the year, 2006. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:TV Series Category:Sequel crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Superhero crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas' Adventures Series